Maldición
by Nat-KF
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo, Natsuki vagó por la noche, a solas con su maldición, hasta que una mirada carmín se fijó en ella.
1. Parte 1

Los personajes de Mai Hime pertenecen a Sunrise.

La historia es mía.

Es una historia corta, dividida en dos partes.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**MALDICIÓN**

Era un frío atardecer, la lluvia no había cesado durante horas, el viento tampoco era amigable y la noche prometía ser peor.

En esas condiciones, a través de un camino enlodado en medio del bosque, una vieja carreta transportaba una jaula, en su interior, un reducido grupo de pueblerinos emitía sollozos y gemidos lastimeros.

-Esta última carga no se ve muy buena-. El hombre que llevaba las riendas hizo una mueca, su compañero no sabía mantener la boca cerrada. -¿Y si no nos pagan lo acordado?-.

-Están empapados, tiemblan más de lo normal, solo es eso-. Contempló el camino con tranquilidad, el llanto a sus espaldas le importaba un comino. -Ya verás que por las mujeres sí que nos pagan-. Ser comerciante de esclavos requería ser un mal nacido.

-No lo sé, tengo una mala corazonada-.

-Tonterías-.

-Pero…

-Cierra la boca-.

-Es que esa chica…-. Con mucho disimulo miró sobre su hombro, encontró aquellos ojos esmeralda viéndole fijamente, como si estuviera esperando algo. -Hay algo que no…

-¡Que cierres la boca!-. Azotó a los caballos.

Echó otro vistazo, definitivamente esa mirada no le gustaba, era casi un mal augurio, pasó saliva y volvió la mirada al frente, era mejor no seguirla contemplando, le daba escalofríos.

Ella estaba igual de empapada que los demás, su ropa era por mucho la más desgastada, parecía no tener ni una misera pizca de esperanza, y aun así, era la única que no lloraba ni gimoteaba, tan solo observaba todo como si fuese ajena al problema. Con postura desgarbada, mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con una pierna flexionada y la otra extendida, podía darse ese lujo, los otros prisioneros intentaban mantenerse alejados, preferían por mucho amontonarse en el lado opuesto de la jaula antes que estar cerca de ella, ninguno entendía que era pero algo, algo que emitía los aterrorizaba.

Los miró frívola, lo que iba a suceder no era culpa suya, era culpa de aquellos que habían decidido capturarla; un trueno rugió con fuerza, los niños gritaron, les echó un vistazo, si llegaba a sentir lastima por alguien ahí, quizá y solo quizá sería por esos pequeños, por una muerte tan prematura.

Alzó la cabeza, a través de los barrotes vio el cielo, a su parecer, oscurecía lentamente, como una broma, un mal chiste de la naturaleza.

-Que acabe pronto…-. Susurró para sí.

Desde una colina, oculta entre los árboles, una figura encapuchada les seguía de cerca, tenía sus ojos puestos en ellos desde que raptaron a la gente en aquel diminuto pueblo, le daba igual lo que les sucediera a los prisioneros, estaba detrás del dinero que cargaban consigo los comerciantes.

Vio como la carreta se detuvo, una de sus ruedas quedó atascada en el fango, los dos hombres bajaron con una lampara para hacerse cargo, ella sonrió por su golpe de suerte, sigilosa fue acercándose.

Otro trueno retumbó furioso, seguido de un relámpago.

La encapuchada llegó hasta la carreta, se llevó la mano derecha a su cinturón, lugar donde reposaban sus dagas, aunque tenía la idea de tomar lo que quería y retirarse, de ser necesario, les rajaría la garganta en el proceso.

Sus movimientos se congelaron al percibir una presencia aplastante, pese a la lluvia, aquel aroma era inconfundible, era el olor de una maldición, y una muy fuerte, eso capturó su atención, intrigada, decidió darle una mirada a lo que sea que emanaba esa particular esencia maldita, pronto cayó en cuenta de que era un alguien y no un algo.

Era esa chica de ojos esmeralda.

Con esa apariencia bien podía pasar por una pordiosera, o incluso por una desahuciada, pero si le veía bien, a través de su cabello enmarañado y debajo de la suciedad, podía encontrar un rostro cuyas facciones poseían cierto atractivo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Creyó que la chica daría aviso de su presencia, no sucedió, ella solo le contempló con ojos de muerta en vida, no, con ojos de muerte, era la mirada de quien sabía que arrastraba desgracia consigo.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte.

Observó como esos ojos esmeralda se alzaron al cielo, finalmente había anochecido, a través de la lluvia y las nubes grises, se dejó ver la luna llena.

Entonces la encapuchada entendió que maldición era, y en lugar de huir, permaneció en su sitio, quería presenciarlo.

Dentro de la jaula, le dio un último vistazo a quienes estaban encerrados con ella, cerró los ojos, podía sentirlo, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas sentía que la metamorfosis estaba en camino.

Descruzó sus brazos y aferró ambas manos a los barrotes, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, había pasado por eso incontables veces, pero siempre dolía como el infierno, nada igualaría jamás ese suplicio, tensó la mandíbula hasta hacer sangrar sus encías.

Él que sostenía la lampara mientras el otro trabajaba en la rueda notó su extraño comportamiento. -¿Qué diablos haces?-. Lo ignoró, en ese, su momento, no existía nada más que ella y el cambio en sí mismo.

Sus huesos crujieron.

Su grito fue acompañado por el de todos, horrorizados al ver como su cuerpo parecía romperse de la nada.

Soltó los barrotes.

-¡Santo cielo!-.

Sus dedos se llenaron de sangre cuando sus uñas cayeron para abrirle paso a sus garras.

Los niños lloraron y gritaron, sus padres gritaron con más fuerza.

Cayó al suelo boca abajo, con ambos brazos apoyados en el piso, temblaba, los crujidos eran cada vez más grotescos conforme su cuerpo crecía y cambiaba.

Gruñó.

Dolía, dolía, dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Sus huesos se partían.

Su carne se desgarraba.

Sentía arder sus entrañas.

-¡Dios!-. Algo infernal sucedía en esa jaula, las personas dentro, esas que no estaban congeladas por el miedo, se persignaban desesperadamente, repitiendo una y otra y otra vez el gesto. -¡DIOS!-. Los comerciantes, que sí tenían posibilidad de correr, estaban paralizados. -¡SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ!-. Un hombre golpeó los barrotes. -¡POR DIOS, SÁQUENOS!-. Por más que suplicara, no iban a acercarse a esa jaula, menos aun con esa monstruosidad antes ellos, contemplaron como la ropa caía a jirones, solo para revelar que un espeso pelaje azul oscuro iba cubriéndole.

En realidad, aunque llegaba a sentirlo como una eternidad, todo sucedía muy rápido.

Junto con su apariencia humana sintió como iba desvaneciéndose su consciencia.

Alzó la cabeza, sus rasgos faciales eran los de un lobo, aunque mujer y bestia compartían los mismos ojos, cuando era la segunda, su mirada estaba nublada por la ira, en esa forma le dominaban sus instintos, no poseía control alguno.

Gruñó mostrando sus colmillos.

Se levantaba en dos patas, era tan alta que ni siquiera podía erguirse completamente dentro de esa jaula.

Desde arriba, vio a la gente frente a ella, gruñó con más ganas, motivada por la furia que le carcomía.

Sus garras y colmillos desgarraban carne y trituraban huesos como si no fuesen nada, le hacían un depredador por excelencia, uno cuyo apetito nunca era totalmente saciado, atormentada por el hambre, sus ojos enfocaron a su primera presa, con un zarpazo le desgarró el abdomen, él todavía gritaba cuando aplastó a una mujer hundiendo sus garras en su cráneo; el aroma de la sangre avivaba su salvajismo, y empeoró cuando olfateó una presa más apetitosa, su mirada recayó sobre un niño, en un parpadeo, encajó sus garras en el diminuto pecho y lo alzó en el aire, devoró su cabeza con una única dentellada, la sangre escurrió entre sus fauces, le encantaba ese sabor, la carne de los niños era la mejor.

Mataba, desgarraba, destrozaba y aplastaba.

La lluvia que entraba a la jaula iba mezclándose con la sangre y le bañaba por completo.

Su pelaje empapado empeoraba su ya aterradora apariencia.

Para cuando los comerciantes reaccionaron, en la jaula solo quedaba ella, rodeada de restos sanguinolentos que ni siquiera asemejaban ser cadáveres humanos; vieron como golpeó los barrotes, furiosa, enloquecida por el deseo de salir, sabiendo que ahí afuera había carne fresca.

Por poco les dio un infartó al verla cambiar de estrategia, dejó de golpear, tomó un barrote en cada mano y les jaló en direcciones opuestas, su fuerza doblegó al hierro.

Finalmente consiguieron mover las piernas, corrieron horrorizados, sus pies se hundían en el lodo, la lluvia les obstruía la vista y el viento quería empujarlos de regreso al infierno.

Un segundo después, ella salió de la jaula y saltó al suelo, sus patas fueron tragadas por el fango, pero eso no sería un impedimento, era una criatura del bosque, ese era su territorio, su caótico reino.

Aulló.

Su aullido penetró en la noche, superando el estruendo del viento y los truenos.

Fue muy fácil alcanzarlos, no tuvieron tiempo de suplicar, los desgarró inmediatamente, dejó que sus entrañas se mezclasen con el lodo.

Estuvo a punto de correr al bosque, en búsqueda del pueblo más cercano, el viento cambió de dirección llevándole un aroma que impactó a sus sentidos, volteó, su fiera mirada se cruzó con una cuyos ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre, guiada por sus impulsos, se abalanzó sobre esa chica encapuchada.

No titubeó ante la bestia, desde la parte trasera de su cinturón, sacó una vara que aumentó su longitud hasta ser un bastón, lo interpuso entre ellas, antes de que aquellas garras le tocaran, susurró una palabra que bastó para hacer que la criatura se desplomara en el suelo. -Por poco-. Le echó un vistazo de cerca. -Eres enorme-. La sangre en su pelaje no cedía a la lluvia. -Y salvaje-. En medio de su inconsciencia, gruñó, su maldición clamaba por más presas. -Quizá pueda hacer algo por ti, pequeña bestia-.

* * *

Estaba acostumbrada a despertar desnuda, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre, con vísceras debajo de las uñas y restos de carne entre los dientes, ya fuese en medio de un pueblo sin sobrevivientes o perdida en algún bosque, era desagradable pero ordinario. Al abrir los ojos, le desconcertó no encontrarse en ese estado, al menos no por completo, había rastros de sangre en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero estaba limpia a comparación de lo que esperaba, y tenía aquel familiar sabor en la boca, pero sus uñas no tenían restos sanguinolentos. También le fue extraña la vaga sensación de vacío en su estómago, frunció el ceño, su último recuerdo era estar en aquella jaula y haberse transformado, no tenía sentido tener hambre, la bestia comía hasta hartarse, eso sí que le constaba, en más de una ocasión había despertado vomitando porque no podía con todo lo que su contraparte consumía.

Para seguir con su confusión, cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en el bosque, miró alrededor, esa tenía toda la pinta de ser una habitación humana, algo estaba muy mal, ¿Qué hacía reposando en una cama? Aunque hubiese devorado a los habitantes de aquella casa, era imposible que hubiera decidido tomar una siesta ahí mismo.

Se puso de pie, el cuerpo le dolía un poco, sobre todo la espalda, no le prestó atención, siempre tenía un leve dolor al despertar. No se molestó en cubrirse, ya buscaría una capa roída en otro sitio, debía largarse antes de pasar el mal trago de ver una serie de antorchas por la ventana.

-Buenos días, pequeña bestia-.

Recargada en el marco de la puerta, con una postura muy confiada, vio a una mujer, tenía una melena castaña que enmarcaba su delicado rostro y aquellos ojos rojos que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Cómo…

Si ella había estado tan cerca antes de transformarse, debería estar muerta.

Razón de más para contemplarla con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo estoy viva? O ¿Cómo te traje aquí?-.

Gruñó.

No le gustaba que intentasen verle la cara.

-Bueno, igual es la misma respuesta-. Sonrió. -No soy humana-.

Olfateó el aire, su aroma era dulce sin ser empalagoso, le gustaba, así que no era una vampira, y si no estaban pelándose el territorio, tampoco era otra maldita por la luna.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Entonces que era?

¿Qué diablos quería con ella?

-Ara, no me mires así. No voy a comerte-. Pasó la mirada por su cuerpo. -No sino quieres-. Guiñó.

No se movió de su lugar. En esa forma era más fuerte que los humanos, pero no sabía si era suficiente para ganarle a la mujer frente a ella. -¿Qué eres?-. Por reflejo, enseñó sus colmillos.

-Oh pequeña bestia-. Rio, como si esa bizarra situación fuese cotidiana y tuviese gracia, como si fueran viejas conocidas. -Ponle algo de imaginación-. Su voz tenía un matiz hipnótico, eso, junto con sus ojos rojos y su inusual belleza, causaron que por un instante, la oji verde dudara de si era o no una de esas sanguijuelas que tanto odiaba, lo descartó, tenía un corazón que latía, prueba suficiente de lo que no era. -¿Y bien?-. Recibió un gruñido. -Ara, veo que no te gustan las adivinanzas-. Vio que los ojos esmeralda perdían muy rápido la paciencia. -Soy una bruja-.

En su prolongada vida jamás había visto una bruja ni nada que se le asemejara, sintiendo que querían tomarle el pelo, sus impulsos salieron a flote y tomaron el control.

Veloz, en dos movimientos tomó a la castaña por el cuello, era un poco más baja que ella, acercó sus rostros, le gruñó. -¿Una bruja, dices?-. Mostró sus colmillos.

Sin preocuparse por el agarre en su garganta, ni hacer muecas por el aliento con aroma a carne y sangre coagulada que le golpeaba de lleno, la bruja mantuvo una expresión serena. -Eres un mito, ¿y no creerás en otro?-. Estaba consciente de que aun en forma humana era peligrosa, muy peligrosa, pero jugar con fuego de vez en cuando le era divertido, y esa llama en particular le interesaba.

-Viste a la bestia-. Gruñó. -Yo no he visto nada-.

-Cuando te traje pesabas cinco veces lo que ahora, ¿cómo crees que lo hice?-. La mano en su cuello aflojó un poco. -Échale un vistazo a tu espalda en ese espejo-.

Sin soltarla, la oji verde miró por sobre su hombro, en el espejo detrás de ella vio el reflejo de su espalda, tenía un símbolo arcaico entre sus omoplatos, era del tamaño de su palma. -¿Qué me has hecho?-. Estaba trazado mediante cortes. -¡Habla!-. Gruñó furiosa, con una sola idea en mente: que le habían echado encima otra maldición.

-Suéltame y te lo diré-. Le soltó, si la mataba no habría respuestas. -Esa marca te ayudará un poco la siguiente luna llena-. Sobó su cuello. -Podrás mantener tu consciencia durante la metamorfosis-.

Soltó una amarga carcajada. -¿Consciencia?-. Golpeó la pared, su puño la atravesó. -Un dibujo no podrá contra una maldición-.

Agradeció que fuese la pared y no su cara, seguían demasiado cerca. -Lo verás en unos días-. Se acercó todavía más, al punto de que sus bocas casi se rozaban.

Mostró una hosca mueca. -Oh bruja-. La sombra de sus ojos cubrió también sus palabras. -La espera no será tanta-.

Dicha amenaza no la desalentó. -Estaba por desayunar-. La oji verde retrocedió unos pasos, lo suficiente para que ella se moviera. -Sígueme-. Se dio la vuelta. -Ara, es cierto-. Giró sobre tus talones, desabrochó la gabardina que llevaba, se la quitó y la extendió en su dirección.

La oji verde tomó la prenda y se la puso, pero no la cerró.

Mientras seguía a la bruja por las escaleras, observó que esta llevaba un cinturón, en el cual portaba algo que parecía ser una pequeña vara, a sus ojos, bastante extraña.

Entraron a una pequeña cocina.

-También hay para ti-.

La mayor parte de su dieta estaba conformada por carne, debido a su maldición casi toda la comida humana no era apetitosa. -Yo no…-. Calló, el aroma llegó antes de verlo en la mesa.

-Supuse que te gustaba más cruda-. En la mesa había una pierna de venado, ya desollada. -Pero puedo cocinarla si gustas-. No respondió, solo quería llenar ese vacío en su estómago. Sin romper el contacto visual, se sentó. A manos desnudas arrancó un pedazo de carne, la sangre escurrió entre sus dedos, se lo echó a la boca.

La bruja ni se inmutó, lo veía venir, habría sido extraño que un ser con una naturaleza tan salvaje tuviese delicadeza en sus acciones.

Devoró cinco pedazos más, apenas y mascaba. -Sabes que trajiste a un monstruo contigo, ¿verdad?-. Sus dientes resaltaban por la sangre.

-Anoche intentaste comerme, sí que lo sé-. Dio un bocado a su desayuno.

En lugar de seguir tomando trozos con sus manos. -¿Y entonces?-. Tomó la pierna entera y le dio una mordida.

-Me has parecido una criatura interesante-.

Frunció el ceño. -Eres extraña bruja-. Por sobre el olor de la carne, le llegaba el de ella. -Pero hueles bien-.

La castaña no supo si se lo decían o no comparándole con la comida, no le importó. -Has intentado matarme y yo usé una daga para hacerte una marca mágica en la espalda, creo que vamos entrando en confianza-. Su tonó juguetón se ganó un gruñido. -¿Me dirás tu nombre, o seguiré diciéndote pequeña bestia?-.

Viendo esa mirada carmín, tuvo la fuerte corazonada de que no se iba a librar de ella en un tiempo.

-Natsuki-.

-¿Solo Natsuki?-.

-No necesitas más cuando eres una "bestia"-.

-Ara, pero fuiste humana-. Podía oler que no había nacido con esa maldición.

-Hace tanto, que he pasado más tiempo siendo esto que eso-.

-Interesante, así que quizá Natsuki es mayor que yo-.

Gruñó. -Oye bruja, no me has dicho el tuyo-. Dio otra mordida, pese a estar hablando, comía deprisa.

-Shizuru Fujino-. Vio que estaba por terminarse su comida. -¿Vas a querer más?-.

En ese momento, Natsuki le prestó atención a la luz que entraba por la ventana, no era la del amanecer, para nada, esos rayos pertenecían al ocaso, había dormido demasiado, seguramente por obra de esa mujer, agitó la cabeza, fuera de quien fuera la culpa, tenía que largarse, rápido. -Tengo que irme-. Se levantó de la mesa.

-Es una cabaña aislada, no vendrán a buscarte los pueblerinos-.

-No es eso-. Aunque eso explicaba la calma del sitio. -Se agota el tiempo.

-No puede ser tan malo que tomaras una siesta, creo que necesitabas un descanso-. Aun inconsciente, pudo ver en su lenguaje corporal que estaba exhausta.

-Hablo del tiempo para que aparezca lo que tú llamas pequeña bestia-. Miró por la ventana, era cierto, estaban en medio del bosque.

Shizuru estaba desconcertada, esa chica poseía la maldición del hombre lobo, la luna llena era su desdicha, entonces… reaccionó, antes había visto esa misma maldición, pero en ningún otro tenía un aroma tan fuerte, tan absoluto.

-No hay luna llena-.

Natsuki le vio con esa expresión de muerte. -Para mí todas las lunas son la misma-. Su maldición era una de las peores, le devoraba por completo, noche tras noche sufría esa infernal metamorfosis.

Se quitó la gabardina, la dejó en la silla. -Regresaré al bosque-. Le miró de reojo. -Del que cierta brujita me sacó-.

Tomó la prenda, se la echó sobre los hombros. -Iré contigo-. Ajustó su cinturón.

-¿Quieres morir?-.

-Quiero mostrarte que mi marca sí puede hacer algo por ti-.

No dijo más.

Que le siguiera si le venía en gana, su muerte no iba a pesarle.

Salió de la cabaña, a un lado de la puerta estaba un cadáver humano con la garganta rajada, silenciosa miró a la bruja con una ceja alzada, primero a los ojos, luego a las dagas en su cinturón. -Sería un desperdicio usar magia en algo tan insignificante-. Vio que a un par de metros había un tronco que usaban para partir leña, tenía clavada un hacha ensangrentada, al lado, estaba tirado el cuerpo de un venado. Regresó la mirada a Shizuru, específicamente a sus brazos, intentado descifrar cuanta fuerza tenía. -Quizá ahí sí usé un poquito de magia-. Sonrió como un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura.

Prefirió concentrarse en su entorno, la tierra seguía húmeda, el lodo se metía entre los dedos de sus pies, el viento daba contra su rostro y movía su cabello en dirección a los árboles, como si el follaje pidiera su retorno, allá no era un monstruo, era parte de la naturaleza, el ser que se paraba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia; Shizuru percibió que Natsuki era una con el bosque y le siguió en su carrera hacia las entrañas del mismo.

Unos minutos después, el sol terminó de ocultarse, era la hora del espectáculo, tranquila, Shizuru tomó asiento en una rama caída.

Natsuki apoyó su mano derecha en un tronco, después del primer crujido, empezó a rascar la madera, tan fuerte que destrozó sus yemas enseguida, siguió rascando, su sangre tiñó la corteza; sus pies se hundieron más en la tierra, pronto cayó de rodillas.

Gritó.

Parecía un animal a punto de morir.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el crujido de su columna contorsionó su cuerpo.

Aparecieron sus garras, e irónicamente, pese destrozarle los dedos, sus yemas sanaron.

Dado que gritaba mirando al cielo, la bruja pudo ver el cambio en su rostro, como sus rasgos adquirían esa salvaje apariencia lobuna, era algo magnifico, extasiada, apoyó su rostro en su mano. -Hola, pequeña bestia-. Y mostró una sonrisa confiada a la par que la criatura se alzaba ante ella.

Natsuki sentía ser irreal.

En ese cuerpo todos sus sentidos eran mucho más fuertes, percibía el mundo desde una perspectiva impactante.

Confundida, vio sus manos, por primera vez en lugar de ver su carne desgarrada y su piel bañada en sangre, vio su pelaje y garras en su fase final; movió sus dedos, sin creerse que esos músculos respondieran a sus pensamientos, debía ser una especie de sueño, una alucinación, sentía la fuerza de la bestia, era la bestia, sin realmente ser ella.

-Dos caras de una moneda-.

Miró a la bruja, lucía tan pequeña, tan frágil, una presa perfecta, creyó que sus instintos le obligarían a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero no se movió, sus instintos estaban ahí, clamaban por poseerla, los sentía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero existían sin tener el control absoluto.

Era imposible.

No podría creer que su conciencia no se hubiera desvanecido.

Su maldición era su maldición.

Condenada eternamente a ser un animal sin uso de razón.

Ella no…

-Lo veo en tu mirada, pequeña bestia-. Sin miedo se acercó a ella. -No eres presa de esa ira desenfrenada-.

Su garganta no podía vocalizar palabras, tuvo que conformarse con mirarle. -Ara, ¿ahora sí me crees que soy una bruja?-. Gruñó, pero asintió con la cabeza. -Tienes cierto encanto cuando no quieres devorarme-.

Hubo un gruñido que no pertenecía a Natsuki.

De entre los arbustos detrás de Shizuru, apareció un enorme oso negro, su altura no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Natsuki, con las patas arriba rugió furioso.

Aunque era su mente humana, su cuerpo recordaba perfectamente que debía hacer, le devolvió el rugido.

La bruja estaba entre ellos y no le convenía que muriera aplastada, saltó por encima de ella y aterrizó sobre el oso, al hacerlo caer de espaldas, él, enfurecido, les hizo rodar por el suelo, ambos se cubrieron de lodo mientras seguían gruñéndose mutuamente, tenían la misma altura pero él le ganaba en peso, quedó debajo de su enorme cuerpo, una pata le presionó el hombro para mantenerle en esa posición y la contraria se elevó para hacerle tres profundos cortes en el pecho.

La había cogido desprevenida, sin el piloto automático, debía aprender a manejar su forma bestial con su mentalidad humana. Una vez hecha a la idea, en cuestión de segundos le dio la vuelta al asunto; sus garras eran más afiladas, le atravesó el pecho, cuando su mano salió del otro lado, tenía su corazón entre sus dedos, el oso se desplomó sobre ella.

Gruñó mientras se lo quitaba de encima. -Estar cubierta de sangre te da un toque especial-. La vio con reproche, la bruja no se había movido de su lugar. -Combina con tu mirada sombría-. Sonrió juguetona.

La oji verde vio el cadáver del oso, no se lo pensó dos veces. -Ara-. Su hocico hurgó entre sus entrañas. -Provecho-.

Contenta, Shizuru presenció como Natsuki devoraba hasta los huesos.

* * *

Horas después, regresó a su forma humana. A ojos de la bruja, por las expresiones que hizo durante el cambio, la transición de bestia a mujer dolía menos, eso, o estaba demasiado acostumbrada.

Por segunda vez, le ofreció su gabardina, Natsuki la tomó. -¿Cuál es el precio?-. Había vivido suficiente para saber que algo como eso no sería barato, sobre todo viniendo de una bruja.

-La marca debe ser remarcada constantemente-.

Supo que su corazonada era cierta, no iba a librarse de esa mujer, no si le interesaba aminorar su maldición.

-En otras palabras-. Se puso la gabardina. -Debo seguirte-.

-Así es-. La mirada carmín lucía complacida.

-Lo tenías planeado desde el inicio, ¿verdad, bruja?-. A regañadientes, pensó que era una forma muy particular pero efectiva de ponerle una correa.

Sonrió traviesa. -Quizá, pequeña bestia-. Sin dejar de sonreír, echó a andar.

Natsuki fue tras sus pasos.

* * *

**Subiré la segunda parte en unos días. **


	2. Parte 2

La segunda parte y por lo tanto final de esta pequeña historia.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**MALDICIÓN**

De la cabaña, Natsuki sacó un viejo pantalón, le quedaba un poco flojo de la cintura, nada que un cinturón no arreglará, el largo lo adaptó desgarrando la tela con sus manos. Iba a buscar algo para ponerse arriba, la bruja le detuvo. -Puedes quedarte la gabardina-. Miró la prenda, difícilmente encontraría algo mejor en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, era una zona devastada, sin embargo…

-Terminará llena de mugre y sangre-. O desgarrada en una de sus transformaciones si no se la quitaba a tiempo.

-No lo hará-. Su expresión tenía un toque misterioso. -Además, el color te queda-. Rio.

Aunque había vivido aislada, se sabía aquel viejo cuento. Frunció el ceño. -No es gracioso-. La gabardina era color rojo oscuro, con una capucha que podía cubrirle todo el rostro.

-Vale, no lo es-. Su sonrisa le traicionó, ese gesto juguetón a momentos irritaba a Natsuki, pero muy a su pesar, tenía cierto atractivo. -¿Quieres buscar unas botas?-.

-Mis pies son mejores que cualquier bota-. Años en el bosque hicieron lo suyo. -¿O te molesta que tu acompañante vaya descalza?-. Alzó una ceja.

-Llevas la gabardina abierta, sin nada debajo-. Por su expresión, eso le gustaba. -Que vayas descalza es lo de menos-.

Salieron de la cabaña, la lluvia por fin había cesado del todo, con el clima a su favor, partieron hacia el sur, rumbo al camino más cercano.

-Solo quiero aclarar-. Natsuki mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos. -Creo que al último que acompañé, me lo comí-.

-¿Intentas decir que eres mala compañía?-.

-¿Mala? Pésima-.

-Ara, supongamos que si te lo cenaste-. Sabía que era muy probable que sí hubiera pasado. -A mi último compañero lo quemaron en la hoguera-. Habían creído que él era el de la magia. -Así que en vista de nuestra mala suerte, intentemos no matarnos, pequeña bestia-.

-Pensé que querías mi nombre para no decirme así, bruja-.

-Comenzaré a usar tu nombre cuando tú uses el mío-. Le guiñó.

Durante el trayecto, la bruja le preguntó cuantos años tenía, no respondió, tampoco quiso hablar de su tierra natal, ni mucho menos confesar el apellido que era obvio alguna vez había tenido, razón suficiente para ni siquiera intentar cuestionarle sobre el origen de su maldición.

Shizuru consideró que para ser alguien que mostraba su cuerpo sin pensárselo, Natsuki era bastante reservada con sus palabras.

A un kilometro de distancia, encontraron un camino estrecho y solitario, caminaron por el borde derecho. -¿Por qué te interesan los caminos?-. Natsuki solía evitarlos.

-Necesito dinero-.

Captó enseguida. -Eres una ladrona-. No lo dijo con reproche.

-Sí-. Y ella lo admitió sin problemas, no sentía la mínima vergüenza. -Conseguir dinero es difícil cuando no eres humano-.

Lo meditó un segundo, frunció el ceño, extrañada. -¿No sería más fácil estafarlos en un pueblo?-. Con magia debía ser posible hacer más de un engaño.

-Lo intenté-. Hizo una mueca. -Mi anterior compañero acabó en la hoguera por eso-.

Antes de responderle, el viento le susurró al oído. -Viene una-. Podía oír los caballos y el traqueteo de la madera.

-¿Me harías el honor de robarla conmigo?-.

-No tengo muchas opciones-.

Natsuki se ocultó entre los arboles del borde y desde ahí, siguió los pasos de Shizuru, notó como esta cambió su forma de andar por una que le hacía lucir vulnerable, era experta en fingir ser una chica en apuros, un arte que la oji verde sabía jamás podría dominar.

Dejando de lado su falsa vulnerabilidad, que ya servía como un anzuelo; Shizuru era una mujer muy atractiva, era inevitable que los viajeros que vieran su rostro quedaran prendados de su belleza.

La carreta apareció en el campo de visión de ambas, venía de frente, era una carreta techada, por su tamaño, transportaba mercancía; la castaña contuvo una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta.

-Oye, mira-. Eran dos hombres, uno viejo y otro joven, el primero llevaba las riendas. -Hay alguien-. Vio la figura de Shizuru de espaldas.

El viejo, cuyos ojos ya no eran los mejores, enfocó la mirada mientras iban acercándose. -¿Es una mujer?-. Su larga cabellera y su silueta apuntaban a que lo era, sin embargo. -Es extraño que una mujer vague sola por el bosque-. Desconfió enseguida. -Pasemos de largo-.

El otro hizo una mueca. -Pero abuelo, ¿y si necesita ayuda?-. Entre más se acercaban, era más claro que sí era una chica.

-Que le ayude dios entonces-.

-Abuelo…

-Acúsame de supersticioso-. Azotó a los caballos para que apresuraran el paso. -Pero he escuchado mitos del bosque, y no quiero comprobarlos-.

Cuando la carreta pasó a su lado, Shizuru volteó a verlos, el chico vio su mirada, debió saber que no había humanos con ojos como aquellos, pero el encanto natural que ella desprendía le sumió en la peor de las ignorancias.

El anciano sí que había notado que de la nada, sus caballos parecían estar nerviosos, como si algo les asechara -Deja de verle-. Obligó a su nieto a regresar la vista al frente.

-Abuelo, es hermosa-. Quería verle de nuevo, no se lo permitieron. -Tenía unos preciosos ojos rojos-.

Palideció. -¿Ojos… rojos?-. Ante el asentimiento del muchacho, azotó a los caballos de nuevo.

-Hermosa-. Miró hacia atrás, se decepcionó, la chica ya no estaba. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza. -Abuelo…-. Una pésima sensación le revolvió el estómago.

-No lo menciones-. Se persignó. -No lo pienses-. Quería alejar eso, fuese lo que fuese, de ellos.

Rio nervioso. -No creerás que…-. Temeroso de haber cometido un grave error al mirarla.

-Todos los mitos tienen algo de cierto-.

-Pero…

La carreta se sacudió.

Tuvieron que detenerse.

Algo les había impactado desde arriba.

El anciano supo que algo estaba realmente mal, cuando sus caballos, invadidos por el terror, en lugar de huir desbocados, arrastrándolos con ellos, temblaron restregándose uno contra el otro, no era natural.

Ninguno quiso voltear, no querían ver que era lo que respiraba sobre ellos, cual bestia hambrienta.

Frente a ellos, se dejó ver Shizuru, acarició la cabeza de ambos caballos, se tranquilizaron. -Tu abuelo tiene razón chico, los mitos pueden ser ciertos-. Sonrió dulcemente.

Desde el techo de la carreta, agazapada y con su rostro cubierto por la capucha, Natsuki les gruñó, en el instante que giraron para verle, atacó, tomó a uno en cada mano, les rompió el cuello.

-Creo que no era necesario matarlos-. Vio que los arrojaba a la tierra. -Pero iremos cogiéndole practica-. Le restó importancia con una sonrisa cómplice. -Y ahora ustedes-. Con una de sus dagas, cortó las riendas de los caballos para que se fueran, habría sido mejor cabalgar que caminar, pero ningún animal se habría dejado montar por Natsuki, su maldición les infundía terror y rechazo absoluto.

Registró ambos cuerpos en búsqueda de dinero; consiguió un par de monedas de oro, dos pequeños sacos de monedas de cobre y un puñado de monedas de plata, al coger esas últimas, recibió una mirada de reproche, entendible, sabiendo lo que era, pero como su maldición era distinta, tenía que asegurarse de que fuera lo que creía.

-¿La plata te hace algo?-.

-Soy una mujer lobo, ¿Tú que crees?-. Dijo de mala gana.

-Ara-. Con una sonrisa traviesa, acercó las monedas.

Retrocedió gruñendo. -No me hagas arrancarte la cabeza-. Su amenaza causó que la bruja riera.

Shizuru caminó hacia la parte trasera de la carreta, la puerta estaba cerrada con una cadena; sacó su bastón, con él, le dio un ligero golpecito a la cadena, cayó al suelo.

-Así que esa vara no es de adorno-.

-Es un bastón mágico, no una vara-.

-Una varita mágica-. Se burló.

-Ara, esas las usan las hadas madrinas-.

-¿Existen las hadas madrinas…-. Vio su sonrisa y entendió que le había tomado el pelo. -Idiota-.

Dentro de la carreta, encontraron tres grandes baúles, todos cerrados con candado, repitió aquel pequeño truco, para su desgana, ninguno contenía nada que le interesara. Justo al lado, había una caja de madera llena de carbón y una vasija repleta hasta el tope con aceite, hizo una mueca al verlas.

-¿No te gusta el fuego?-.

-He tenido malas experiencias con él-. Natsuki no tuvo que preguntar para saber que tipo de experiencias eran.

Por último, vieron la que obviamente era la mercancía estrella de esos comerciantes, rollos y rollos de diversas telas, algunas comunes, y otras dignas de unas cuantas monedas de plata, entre las segundas, Shizuru encontró una que le gustaba. -¿Puedes cargar esa?-. Era de color negro.

-¿Ahora soy una mula de carga?-.

-A ti no te costaría nada levantarla-. Señaló sus propios brazos. -Y yo no tengo nada de musculo-.

-¿Dónde está tu magia ahora?-. A regañadientes, sacó el rollo de la carreta. -Pero que bruja tan convenenciera eres-. Se lo echó al hombro, le calculaba unos cuarenta kilos. -¿Qué harás con esto?-.

-Una nueva gabardina, ya que le di la mía a un cachorrito-. Tenía que reemplazarla, tarde o temprano, probablemente temprano, la lluvia regresaría, además, prefería poder ocultar su rostro. -Y un par de pantalones, para que esa pequeña bestia tenga ropa a su medida-.

-Sabes que no soy una mascota, ¿cierto?-. La mirada carmín dejó eso en duda. -Bruja…

Era momento de marcharse, vio de reojo los cadáveres. -Los dejamos ahí, ¿o te los vas a comer?-. Lo dijo parte en broma, parte en serio.

-En este estado no como humanos-. Echó a andar, adelantándose un par de pasos. -No a menos que tenga mucha hambre-. La miró por sobre su hombro. -O que huelan tan bien como tú-.

-Ara…

Se adentraron en el bosque.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, se convirtieron en semanas, y tras tantas lunas, la marca en la espalda de Natsuki comenzó a desvanecerse, era momento de remarcarla; requerían un lugar tranquilo, y seco, ya que en el bosque no había dejado de llover durante los últimos dos días.

La necesidad les orilló a acercarse a un pueblo. -No creo que sea buena idea-. Shizuru le dijo que mejor se cerrara la gabardina, para intentar llamar la atención lo menos posible. -Es pésima idea-. Refunfuñó. Sentía que todos le veían de reojo al pasar.

Ella también sentía esas miradas. -¿Tienes una mejor idea?-. Procuró que su capucha cubriera bien sus ojos.

-Puedo buscar una cueva-. Arrugó la nariz, el aroma a humanidad estaba demasiado concentrado. -Te garantizó que una cueva huele mejor-.

-No tenemos tiempo-.

La posición del sol les decía a gritos que iban justas de tiempo, inconformé, la oji verde asintió, en realidad no temía caer bajo el control de la bestia una noche más, pero había sido agradable no despertar rodeada de bultos sanguinolentos que solían ser seres humanos, ni tampoco vomitar sus restos.

Shizuru optó por una pequeña posada, lucía deplorable, pero seca, era suficiente; al entrar, toda la atención se volcó sobre ellas. -No gruñas-. Susurró.

Le era obvio que la gente veía sus pies llenos de lodo, por ir descalza. -Lo sé-. Frunció el ceño, quizá si debió robarle las botas al hombre que mataron caminó allá.

Un niño que corría por ahí sin mirar al frente, tropezó con las piernas de Natsuki. -Lo sie…-. Al ver la mirada esmeralda, tan lúgubre, un escalofrió recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Shizuru intervino. -Tranquilo-. Le acarició la cabeza, su ameno gesto tranquilizó al niño, al menos en apariencia, pues en realidad fue su magia la que logró calmarlo. -Mi amiga no va a comerte-. El pequeño sonrió al ver su sonrisa, sin saber que su expresión se debía a que le causaban gracia sus propias palabras, la oji verde bufó, jamás debió contarle que la carne de los niños era la que sabía mejor.

Se acercaron al mostrador donde estaba el dueño de la posada, evitaron el contacto visual con él, a este no le extrañó, los viajeros siempre llevaban el rostro cubierto, sobre todo en días con un clima tan malo como el de aquella tarde, estaba acostumbrado a que sus huéspedes no lo vieran a los ojos. -Una habitación-. No tenía problema mientras le pagaran. -La más aislada-. Sobre el mesón, relució una moneda de plata, fue intercambiada por una llave.

Las escaleras rechinaron mientras subían al tercer piso, doblaron a la izquierda, entraron al cuarto que tenía un 6 pintado en su puerta. -Le faltaron dos seis para ser el cuarto de la bestia-. Aunque sus bromas no le hacían gracia, Natsuki ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas. -Por lo que veo-. Tocó la pared. -Aquí las paredes son muy delgadas-. Sonrió traviesa. -Será mejor que no grites-.

-¿Gritar?-. Se quitó la gabardina. -¿Por quién me tomas?-. Jaló una silla, la puso frente a Shizuru, se sentó de cara al respaldo y recargó ahí ambos brazos.

Tranquila, la bruja sacó su bastón y una de sus dagas, usó el primero para infundirle algo de su magia a la hoja. -¿Necesitas ese palo para todo?-. Habló tan bajo que las paredes no podrían escucharle, solo Shizuru.

-Me ayuda a canalizar mi magia más fácil-. Acercó la daga a su espalda, la punta tocó su piel, se hundió medio cm. -Tardaré un rato-. La marca era relativamente pequeña, pero poseía muchos detalles, un pequeño error y el resultado podría ser caótico.

Con el acero hurgando en su carne y su sangre bajándole por la espalda, mantuvo una expresión fría, no mentiría, sí dolía, solo que comparado a su maldición, eso era una caricia.

A la par que trazaba, Shizuru contempló sus cicatrices, ya les había visto la primera vez que hizo la marca, y después cada vez que Natsuki aparecía desnuda ante ella; había presenciado como las heridas de esa pequeña bestia cicatrizaban y desaparecían en poco tiempo, pero esas lucían bastante viejas, tres líneas paralelas que claramente fueron un zarpazo en su espalda baja, la marca de una mordida en su costado derecho, otra mordida en su hombro izquierdo, dos en la pierna derecha y una quinta, la más grande, en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿De qué son?-. Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Creo que lo sabes-. Respondió a secas.

-¿Tantas?-.

Recordó el día que le condicionó de por vida. -Quizá por eso mi maldición es tan fuerte-. Lo había pensado muchas veces. -O tal vez, solo tengo muy mala suerte-. Como a quien le caía un rayo dos veces. -Y no-. Miró sobre su hombro. -No te contaré la historia, bruja-.

Lo veía venir, mostró una pequeña sonrisa, lo sentía, paso a paso iba ganándosela. -Algún día, pequeña bestia-. Siguió trazando.

Un rato después, cuando la marca estaba lista, Natsuki escuchó algo desagradable. -Tenemos compañía-. Se levantó de la silla.

Suspiró. -¿De la amigable?-. Sabía que no.

-De la que nos quiere dar calor en una hoguera-.

Shizuru no tuvo que esperar mucho para escucharlos. -Ara-. Golpearon a la puerta. -¿Habrá sido el niño?-. Él era el único que había visto sus ojos allá abajo. -Debí dejar que fuera tu aperitivo-.

-¿Y así quieres que te cuente las cosas?- Gruñó.-Debemos irnos-.

-¡BRUJA!-.

Por aquella época tenían la pésima costumbre de quemar todo lo que les diera una mínima sospecha, en esa ocasión, coincidió que su sospecha era cierta.

-¡BRUJA!-.

Aporrearon la puerta con la intención de echarla abajo.

Su espalda aun sangraba, entre gruñidos, se puso su gabardina, por obra de la magia de Shizuru la sangre no se adhería a la tela.

-¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA!-.

De una patada, Natsuki hizo trizas la ventana.

-Es de mal gusto interrumpir los rituales satánicos de otros-.

Con esa frase los golpes se hicieron más fuertes.

-¿En serio vas y los provocas más?-. Por cosas así estando con ella se la pasaba gruñendo.

La puerta se vino abajo.

En el instante en el que entraron al cuarto, Natsuki saltó por la ventana con Shizuru entre sus brazos, la caída no fue nada para sus huesos, apenas tocó el piso, en lugar de soltar a la otra, se la echó al hombro y corrió.

-Ara, no soy un costal de papas-. Se suponía que era una queja, no sonó como tal con tu tono juguetón.

-Cuando seas más rápida que yo, te quejas-. Si la dejaba correr por su cuenta, el trecho entre ambas haría que capturaran a la bruja.

Shizuru vio que las personas intentaban darles alcance. -¿A la pequeña bestia no se le antoja cenar pueblerinos?-. No lo habría propuesto si no hubiera visto sus antorchas.

Ya veía el limite que dividía el pueblo del bosque, apresuró el paso. -¿Sugieres que lo haga?-. Notó que su cuerpo se tensaba mientras presenciaba el fuego, eso no le gustó. -Sabes, creo que me está dando hambre-.

Los árboles les cubrieron unos minutos antes de que el sol fuera reemplazado por la luna.

Aquellos suficientemente tontos para internarse en el bosque durante la noche, fueron devorados.

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando.

Un día, tras robar a un mercader de joyas, en su paso por el bosque, hallaron una pequeña cascada, Natsuki quiso aprovecharla.

Dejó su ropa al cuidado de Shizuru y se metió al agua, gracias a que era verano estaba tibia, se puso debajo de la cascada y cerró los ojos; la caída del agua le golpeaba con la fuerza necesaria para llevarse consigo toda la suciedad mesclada con sangre que manchaba su piel, y también las hojas y ramas atascadas en su cabello; abrió la boca para beber, el agua le supo a menta por esas hojas que cierta bruja le hacía mascar después de comer.

Shizuru le observaba desde la orilla, era consciente de eso; desde el inicio, percibió ciertas miradas de su parte, durante las últimas semanas, dichas miradas habían ido subiendo de tono, cada vez más directas, más claras.

-Tienes esa mirada de nuevo-. Alzó la voz para que se oyera por sobre el estruendo de la cascada.

-¿Qué mirada?-. Le gustaba jugar con su escasa paciencia.

Abrió los ojos y volteó hacia donde estaba. -La que dice que quieres aparearte conmigo-. Cruzaron miradas.

Lo dicho le sacó una sonrisa. -Que interesante forma de decirlo-. Apoyó su rostro en su mano. -No voy a negarlo-.

Frunció el ceño. -Dos hembras no pueden procrear-.

Rio. -Pequeña bestia-. Podía verlo en sus ojos. -Tengo la corazonada-. Ella también lo quería. -De que eso no te importa-.

Natsuki salió de la cascada. -¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?-. Caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, se acuclilló, sus miradas quedaron a la par.

-En la boca del lobo feroz-. Sonrió.

-Soy muy territorial, si te metes conmigo-. Acercó sus rostros, el ritmo de su respiración era distinto. -No permitiré que estés con nadie más-.

-Me parece bien-. Natsuki olfateó su cuello. -Pero que quedé claro-. La empujó hacia atrás, su pequeña bestia le veía desde arriba, con una mirada que nunca le había visto, pero que le agradaba. -Que yo tampoco te compartiré-.

* * *

Cada noche desde que se transformaba en bestia hasta que volvía a ser mujer, Shizuru estaba con ella, la noche era su día, y por lo tanto, la bruja necesitaba descansar cuando el sol les iluminaba.

Aquella mañana, dormía a la sombra de un gran árbol, estaba recostada en el césped, usaba su gabardina doblada como almohada y la de su pequeña bestia como cobija.

Pese a que era una zona profunda del bosque, se escucharon pisadas que no eran de animales, tranquila, la bruja siguió durmiendo, las pisadas fueron acercándose; le pertenecían a un chico que tenía menos de 20 años, por su aspecto harapiento y el hecho de que vagara por ahí, debía ser un esclavo que había escapado, con una vestimenta tan pobre como la suya era un milagro que el otoño no lo estuviese matando.

Por su posición, no le vio el rostro a la bruja, lo único que captó su atención, fue la gabardina roja encima de ella.

Cinco metros.

Solo cinco metros le separaban de evitar perecer en invierno.

-Da otro paso-. En una rama de ese mismo árbol, Natsuki estaba recostada, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. -Y masticaré tus huesos-.

El frío pudo más que su miedo a aquella voz. Desesperado, corrió, tomó la gabardina, y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta.

Natsuki gruñó, jamás hacían caso a la primera advertencia.

Bajó con un salto, cayó justo al lado de Shizuru. -¿Me levanto ya?-. Murmuró la bruja, somnolienta.

-No-. Olfateó el aire, los humanos, sobre todo aquellos como ese, siempre dejaban un fuerte rastro tras ellos. -Sigue durmiendo-.

Él corría sin rumbo fijo, no conocía esas tierras, y el miedo le restaba razonamiento, entre tropiezos, avanzó por en medio de los árboles, adentrándose más en el bosque en lugar de salir.

Corrió y corrió.

Entonces un segundo un solo segundo se detuvo a retomar el aliento.

Desde su costado izquierdo, fue embestido por lo que creyó era una fiera, al caer en el piso, con ella encima, comprendió que esos ojos sombríos y crueles tan similares a los de un animal salvaje, en realidad pertenecían a una mujer; no supo decir que era más extraño, que una chica actuara cual bestia, con una fuerza sobre humana, o que fuera desnuda de cintura para arriba, casi en días de invierno, sin señas de tener frío.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro izquierdo y la otra en su cuello, aprisionándolo debajo de ella.

Su respiración le golpeó en la cara. -Eso de ahí-. Gruñó mientras su mirada señalaba la prenda que tenía en la mano. -Es mío-.

Sintió el peor escalofrío de su vida. -Yo… yo…-. Un ligero temblor inició en sus manos y fue apoderándose de todo su cuerpo.

-Suéltala-. Pese a temblar, estaba paralizado, quería soltarla, devolver lo que había robado en un intento de que esa criatura con piel de mujer no le robará la vida, pero sus dedos no le respondían. Ella, enfurecida, aplicó presión. -¡Suéltala!-. Y le rompió el hombro.

Él gritó.

Sin embargo sus dedos no reaccionaron bien al dolor, en lugar de soltar la gabardina, se aferró a ella.

Natsuki había estado comiendo antes de que él apareciera, al mostrar sus colmillos, se notó la sangre en ellos, eso lo aterró más. -¡SUÉLTALA!-. Con un segundo crujido, le rompió la clavícula. -¡AHORA!-. También la muñeca.

El bosque se tragó sus gritos.

-Por…-. Lloraba. -Por.. fa… -. Su cuerpo había entendido, dejó la gabardina en el césped. -Lo s…

Pero eso no bastaría para calmarla.

La sangre impregnó la tierra.

Con su gabardina sobre sus hombros, regresó a donde estaba Shizuru; ella estaba sentada, esperándola, vio la sangre en su pecho y en parte de su rostro. -¿Desayunaste sin mí?-. Le gruñeron. -Cierto, que esos te causan indigestión-. Sonrió juguetona.

-10 años contigo y sigo sin encontrarle la gracia a tus comentarios, bruja-.

-Ara, sigo con la esperanza de que un día te rías conmigo-. Se puso de pie, había dormido suficiente. -Quien persevera triunfa-. Con un pañuelo, limpió la sangre en su mejilla. -Sabes-. Era obvio que ese pequeño intento de robo le había molestado bastante. -Pude haberte hecho otra gabardina-.

-Me gusta esta-. Permitió que le limpiar también el pecho.

-¿Es por qué fue mía?-. Sonrió coqueta.

Comenzó a caminar. -No-. Fingiendo que la dejaría atrás. -Es por que este color me queda bien-.

Shizuru le siguió sin dejar de sonreír. -Es porque era mía-. Los labios de Natsuki se curvearon en una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Natsuki miró a esa multitud con una mueca de fastidio, en cambio, ellos le veían con repudio, clamando por su cabeza.

-¡MONSTRUO!-.

Al parecer un pueblerino, que por pura suerte había visto su transformación y sobrevivido, esparció la noticia en el pueblo vecino.

-¡BESTIA!-.

Eso le llevó a terminar atada a aquel poste de madera.

-¡MÁTENLA!-.

Décadas atrás, creyó que era más posible que se comiera a Shizuru, que el que ella acabará en la hoguera.

-¡QUÉMENLA!-

Se equivocó.

\- ¡QUÉMENLA!, ¡QUÉMENLA!, ¡QUÉMENLA!-.

Gruñó y forcejeó con sus ataduras, pero era inútil, el poste era demasiado duro y la cuerda muy gruesa para liberarse en su forma humana, además, el tener una cruz de plata colgada al cuello no le ayudaba para nada, su piel ardía al contacto, sentía que le restaba fuerza.

-¡MUERTE AL MONSTRUO!-.

De entre la muchedumbre, un hombre resaltó por llevar una antorcha, se paró frente a ella con una expresión de repudio. -¿Algo que decir, monstruo?-. Pero Natsuki podía oler la verdad, bajo todo ese odio e ira, latía un profundo temor hacia ella.

Mostró sus colmillos. -Si fallas en matarme-. Alzó la cabeza. -Mataré a todos-. Faltaba poco para que saliera la luna.

De reojo, le vio, una mirada carmín entre la multitud.

Él alzó la antorcha para arrojársela. -Arderás en el infierno-. La dejó caer. -¿Qué… -. Pero no tocó el suelo.

La gente estaba anonada. -Ara-. Viendo que la antorcha flotaba en el aire. -No puedo permitir-. Todos, sin excepción, siguieron el sonido de esa voz, vieron a esa mujer encapuchada, y cuando levantó la cabeza, dejando sus ojos a la vista. -Que quemen a mi pequeña bestia-. Supieron que se desataría el infierno.

Alzó su bastón, un segundo después, las ataduras de Natsuki se rompieron. -Que cosa tan molesta-. Un sonido metálico hizo eco, la cruz también había caído, por arte de magia.

-¡BRU… -. Él no pudo terminar la frase, debido a la mano en su garganta.

-Te dije-. Lo levantó del suelo. -Que si fallabas-. Gruñó. -Yo los mataría a todos-. Le atravesó el abdomen con su mano derecha, pero no salió del lado contrario, la sacó por donde entró, con sus intestinos entre sus dedos. Aventó el cuerpo hacia la multitud.

El pánico estalló.

Intentaron huir, Shizuru no lo permitió.

Un golpe de su bastón contra el piso bastó para paralizarlos a todos. -¿Temían al mito?-. Su dulce voz les heló la sangre. Pasó entre ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa retorcida. -Entonces-. Caminó hacia la oji verde, esta a su vez, fue acercándose a ella, se detuvieron cuando las separaban tres metros. -Vean como el mito cobra vida-.

En el cielo, brilló la luna llena.

Natsuki se quitó su gabardina y se la arrojó a Shizuru.

Llegó el primer crujido.

Gritaron.

La bruja podría haberlos silenciado con un simple hechizo, su retorcida sonrisa se amplió, que gritaran, mucho y muy alto, hasta desgarrarse la garganta, por instantes atrás haber gritado que mataran a su pequeña bestia.

-P... Pi… Piedad-. Detrás de ella, una madre que abrazaba a su hijo mientras ambos temblaban, le suplicó. -Po… por favor… piedad-.

-Ara, hace unos momentos querían quemarla viva-. Volteó a verle, estaban a tan solo dos pasos de distancia, se acercó a ellos, acarició la cabeza del pequeño. -¿Y ahora pides piedad?-. Soltó una carcajada. -Que patéticos son los humanos-.

Aunque no estaba viéndole en ese instante, por lo que escuchaba, sabía que Natsuki estaba por completar su transformación.

-Sabes-. Con su magia, separó a la madre de su pequeño.

-¡No!-. Quería recuperarlo, retenerlo entre sus brazos, no podía moverse. -¡NO!-.

Un aullido estremeció la noche.

-A mi pequeña bestia-. Sonrió con dulzura. -Le encantan los niños-.

Arrojó al pequeño hacia Natsuki, ella lo atrapó con sus colmillos, en dos bocados se lo había tragado entero, la sangre le empapó el hocico y el cuello.

Volvió a aullar.

Arremetió contra el hombre más cercano.

Shizuru reía. -Creo que la hicieron enojar-. La mitad superior de un cuerpo voló por los aires, la sangre les salpicó, gritaron. -Corran-. A unos cuantos les quitó el hechizo que los paralizaba. -Corran o el lobo feroz los comerá-. Sonrió encantada por la idea.

Unas horas después, no quedaba ni un solo pueblerino con vida.

-Te tardaste-. Escupió el exceso de sangre en su boca. -¿Tenías algo mejor que hacer, que evitar mi muerte en la hoguera?-.

Shizuru le echó su gabardina sobre los hombros. -Ara, quizá no habrías terminado en la hoguera, de no haberte comido a su ganado-. Le había dicho que era mala idea.

Frunció el ceño. -Deberían haber agradecido que me comí a su ganado y no a ellos-.

-Pequeña bestia, sí te los comiste-. Si apenas iban saliendo del pueblo. -Creo que hasta tienes sus restos entre los dientes-. Sonrió juguetona.

-Me refería a en ese momento-. Gruñó. -Sabes, ese truquito de paralizarlos nos hubiera servido hace algunos años-.

-Ya te he dicho que la magia mejora con el tiempo-. Entre más años pasaban, más fuerte era. -Hablando de tiempo… ¿Cuántos años tienes, mi pequeña bestia?-.

-Ya te dije que tengo 22-.

Se adelantó unos pasos para verle a la cara. -Sí los aparentas-. Intentó descifrar en sus facciones cubiertas de sangre su verdadera edad. -Pero llevas décadas dándome la misma respuesta-.

-Quizá en una o dos décadas más te lo diga-. Frunció el ceño. -Por cierto, Shizuru-.

-¿Sí, pequeña bestia?-.

-Llevó 40 años diciéndote Shizuru y tú aun me dices pequeña bestia-. Gruñó. -Ese no fue el trato-.

-Mi memoria está borrosa…

-Mentirosa-. Sabía que su memoria era perfecta.

-Tiene su encanto decirte de esa manera-. Le dio una sonrisa traviesa. -Pero quizá si me cuentas la historia tras tu maldición, podría decirte por tu nombre-.

-Bruja convenenciera… -. Le dio un vistazo a su gabardina, luego la miró a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron. -Más te vale poner atención, o yo misma te quemaré en la hoguera-. Gruñó. -Tenía 16 años…

**FIN. **


	3. Extra

Pues como esto era algo que ya tenía en mente cuando comencé esta pequeña historia, y hubo algunos comentarios en donde me pidieron que les dijera como adquirió su maldición Natsuki, aquí les dejó este pequeño extra para que lo sepan.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**MALDICIÓN**

**EXTRA**

Natsuki fue la séptima hija de una familia de carpinteros, pero era la única viviendo con sus padres, puesto que a sus hermanos se los llevó el invierno y la hambruna.

Cuando era pequeña, su padre y sus dos hermanos mayores eran los que trabajaban en el taller, mientras los otros cuatro pasaban el día talando árboles en la orilla del bosque. El día que su cuarto hermano, el último que quedaba, falleció, fue su turno de tomar el hacha para evitar que la hambruna se la llevará también.

A partir de los 13 años su día consistió en ir al bosque y talar, hora tras hora, levantando el hacha una y otra y otra vez hasta que las manos le sangraban tanto que el dolor le impedía continuar, entonces, volvía a casa, para tener una pobre cena que a duras penas le evitaba morir de inanición, pues el invierno había quemado la mayoría de las cosechas.

Su labor le mantenía apartada del resto, sin embargo, aceptaba que con o sin trabajo, no le llamaba la atención relacionarse con otras personas, era una chica de pocas palabras, con una personalidad arisca y casi nula fe en cualquier cosa.

Para todos en la aldea, ella era solo Natsuki la leñadora, y estaba bien con eso.

Aunque no llamaba la atención de ningún aldeano.

Sí atrajo la de un habitante del bosque.

Tenía 16 años la primera vez que creyó verlo, al menos de frente, pues llevaba días viendo una sombra de reojo.

Aquella mañana, su jornada apenas tenía unas pocas horas, alzó el hacha, la dejó suspendida en el aire. -Quien quiera que sea-. Ahí estaba, esa irritante sensación de que le observaban, ya estaba fastidiada. -Sino te largas-. Se echó el hacha al hombro. -Te cortaré en dos-.

Al darse la vuelta, en lugar de encontrar a una persona, vio a un lobo. -Que…-. Un lobo mucho más grande de lo común, con pelaje color arena.

Sus ojos azules le veían con una atención abrumadora, ella entendió que la contemplaban como el desayuno, sin dudarlo aferró el hacha con fuerza. -Oh… inténtalo perro-. Si quería comérsela, no iba a dejársela fácil.

Inesperadamente, el animal retrocedió, desapareciendo entre el follaje.

Durante un tiempo Natsuki pensó que quizá lo había alucinado, que tal vez no estaba del todo despierta aquella mañana, pero la duda se disipaba cada vez que se sentía observada.

Un día, mientras vendía madera en el pueblo vecino, se le hizo de noche, no le parecía un problema, aun sin luz se sabía el camino de memoria, además, la luna llena le alumbraba un poco.

Estaba en la salida del pueblo cuando escuchó un aullido, pese a causarle una pésima sensación lo ignoró, lo que no pudo ignorar fueron los gritos que le siguieron, su poca empatía le hizo dudar por un instante, entonces, lo avistó, una criatura monstruosa que se erguía en dos patas, pero asemejaba más a un lobo que a un hombre, y su pelaje, su pelaje era igual al de aquel lobo de ojos azules.

Supo que no habría humano alguno que pudiese enfrentarse a esa cosa.

Y corrió.

Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas y pulmones le permitieron para regresar a su casa.

Al llegar jadeante y aterrada, no le dijo nada a sus padres, no creía que fuesen a creerle, tampoco rezó, carecía de fe, solo le quedó esperar que ese monstruo no llegará hasta ahí.

A la mañana siguiente llegó la noticia a su pueblo, un animal salvaje, probablemente una manada, había atacado al pueblo vecino; no dijo nada, la habrían dado por loca, después de todo, ella solo era la leñadora que jamás hablaba con nadie.

Los días pasaron.

Pronto fueron semanas.

Pensó que esa pesadilla no les alcanzaría.

Hasta que un día, que se quedó en cama por una terrible fiebre que quería hervirle viva, un extraño llegó al pueblo. Era un hombre de casi dos metros, que vestía solo un pantalón andrajoso, con una cabellera y barba sucias, y unos ojos azules con un algo bastante amenazante.

Se paró en medio de la pequeña plaza y elevó la voz. -Tráiganme a la leñadora-. La gente le veía como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. -O todos pagaran las consecuencias-. Lo ignoraron.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el piso.

Esperó.

Con el pasar de las horas comenzó a anochecer.

Alguien le había dicho al Padre del pueblo sobre ese supuesto pordiosero que deliraba en la plaza. -Hijo, ¿necesitas ayuda?-. Bondadoso, le ofreció una mano. -La noche aquí puede ser muy fría-.

En lugar de tomar su mano, se levantó gruñendo y sin más, lo tomó del cuello, ahí sí que le prestaron atención los aldeanos, frente a todos, mató al Padre. -La leñadora-. Los niños gritaron, las mujeres veían horrorizadas y los hombres enfurecidos. -La leñadora-. Tomó a otro aldeano que estaba cerca y lo asesinó también.

Un pequeño grupo de hombres se abalanzó sobre él para evitar que matará a alguien más, se los quitó de encima con suma facilidad. -La leñadora-. Sus palabras salieron mescladas con un gruñido. -La leñadora-. Frente a ellos, comenzó a transformarse.

El cambió no parecía provocarle dolor alguno.

Y aunque tomó la forma de un monstruo, su mentalidad siguió siendo la misma.

Los padres de Natsuki, que habían salido a comprar un poco más de medicina, presenciaron la escena, y corrieron a su casa, pues en esa aldea solo vivía una leñadora.

Atrancaron la puerta.

Natsuki jadeaba en su cama, más cercana a la inconsciencia que a cualquier otra cosa. -Hija, hija-. Tocaron su frente, su piel ardía. -Tenemos que irnos-. Con esfuerzo, su padre se la echó a la espalda.

-¿Qu-…-. No conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para enfocar la mirada. -¿Q…-. Tampoco podía hablar.

-Natsuki…

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

-¡KUGA!-. Otro golpe, y otro, y otro. -¡KUGA!-.

Retrocedieron.

-¡KUGA!-. Los golpes eran frenéticos. -¡KUGA!-.

Se aferró al cuerpo de su hija, la última que le quedaba.

-Toma el hacha-. Le dijo a su mujer. -¡Saeko!-. Pero ella tenía escritas en su mirada otras intenciones.

-El monstruo podría irse si…

-¿¡Has enloquecido!?-. Retrocedió más, alejándose de ella, alejándola de Natsuki. -¡Es nuestra hija!-.

-¡Lo sé!-. Sus ojos se humedecieron. -¿¡Pero todo el pueblo por una persona!?-.

Tensó la mandíbula. -¡Como si fuese seguro!-. No la entregaría, no lo haría. -Esa cosa no piensa perdonar a ninguno-. Escupió las palabras.

-Pero…

-¡NO!-.

La puerta estaba por ceder.

-Natsuki…

Y se abrió.

Una sola persona con otra a cuestas poco pudo hacer contra una multitud aterrada y desesperada.

Estaba prácticamente inconsciente cuando la llevaron ante el monstruo, pero el gruñido de este hizo que abriera los ojos, pese a su estado, lo reconoció de inmediato.

Lo sabía.

Sabía que esa cosa había ido hasta ahí, siguiéndola.

El terror se apoderó de ella.

La tomó con una de sus patas, estas eran tan grandes que podía envolverle la cintura con ella, el toque de sus garras era horrible, sentía que la desgarraría en cualquier momento, y su aliento… dioses, era nauseabundo.

Los gritos de los pueblerinos estaban bien presentes en el fondo, pedían enloquecidos que perdonará a los demás, que se marchará solo con ella.

Algunos se sorprendieron al verlo darse la vuelta.

Corrió hacia el bosque, llevándose a Natsuki.

El frío viento que daba contra ella en cierta medida contrarrestó su fiebre, hubiese preferido que no sucediera, era mejor caer en la inconsciencia, la sola idea de imaginar lo que le esperaba era espeluznante.

La llevó a una cueva, escondida en las profundidades del bosque, al entrar, cayó en cuenta de la terrible verdad, dentro, iluminados por antorchas, había dos lobos más, que al verle, cambiaron de forma hasta adquirir la monstruosa apariencia de las leyendas.

No entendía que sucedía.

Había escuchado esos viejos cuentos sobre hombres lobos, seres malditos por la luna, pero esos… no parecían cargar maldición alguna, más bien era como si gozaran de un don.

No había manera de que les diese pelea, mucho menos cuando competirían contra la fiebre por quien le mataba antes.

La tiró al suelo, el golpe le sacó un quejido, algo, quizá una costilla, se había roto.

Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que se vino después.

Sintió como aquellas garras arremetían contra su espalda, en la parte baja, desgarrando su ropa y carne por igual, su grito hizo eco en la cueva, sintió que su sangre le empapaba el pantalón.

A su mente llegó la fugaz idea de que sí las leyendas eran ciertas y por obra de la mala suerte sobrevivía, ese rasguño sería suficiente para condenarla. Una amarga sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era imposible que sobreviviera.

Gritó.

La habían levantado del suelo.

Gritó con más fuerza tras sentir una mordida en su pierna derecha, ni siquiera había recuperado el aliento cuando llegó la segunda.

Comenzó a llorar en el instante que otros colmillos se clavaron en su hombro izquierdo.

Se dio cuenta de que solo la desgarraban, no arrancaban pedazos, no se la estaban comiendo, estaban jugando con ella, gritó llena de rabia.

La sangre bañaba la mayoría de su piel.

Cortesía de otro de ellos, hubo una cuarta mordida, en su costado derecho, esa definitivamente perforó más de uno de sus órganos, escupió sangre, tanta que sintió que se ahogaría con ella.

La última mordida, la más grande, vino de él, el lobo de ojos azules, fue en su antebrazo izquierdo.

La dejaron en el suelo, tendida en un charco de su propia sangre, no podía moverse ni un poco, a duras penas respiraba.

Hizo contacto visual con él.

Cerró los ojos.

Horas después los abrió, pero su mirada era la de la bestia.

En la cueva solo estaba uno de los lobos, no era él, pero arremetió contra el como si lo fuese. Poco importó que él tuviera la experiencia de su lado, cuando ella tenía una fuerza e ira desbordantes. Lo derrotó, y en un acto de territorialismo burdo hasta para ellos, esparció sus vísceras por el suelo de la cueva.

Salió.

La brisa de la noche dio contra ella.

Fue la primera vez que aulló.

El viento llevó su aullido hasta la otra punta del bosque, donde una joven bruja huía de una horda enfurecida, sus ojos carmín estaban repletos de lágrimas, acababa de ver como sus padres eran quemados en la hoguera.

Hubiera querido con todas sus fuerzas plantarles cara a esas personas, pero su magia no había madurado lo suficiente, de haber interferido habría terminado ardiendo también, y no podría hacerle eso a sus padres, no cuando habían hecho todo por salvarla.

Mientras corría entre los árboles, cada vez más lejos de la horda, se prometió a sí misma que jamás se tentaría el corazón con los humanos.

* * *

Natsuki despertó a la mañana siguiente, desnuda y bañada en sangre, el cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, y peor aún, no comprendía como era que le dolía tanto si ni siquiera debería estar viva.

Estaba segura de que aquellas bestias la habían desgarrado mediante mordidas, lo recordaba perfectamente, pero su cuerpo no tenía heridas, intentó quitar parte de la sangre para ver mejor, confirmó su pesadilla al ver sus cicatrices.

Sabía que más de una cosa no estaba bien.

Primero que nada, porque no sentía temor.

Contra el dolor, se puso de pie.

Le aturdió el ser capaz de percibir el bosque como nunca antes, los olores y sonidos eran más fuertes, más vividos.

Comenzó a caminar.

Con su lengua sintió que sus dientes, especialmente sus colmillos, eran más afilados; algo tan bizarro como el no sentir frío pese ir desnuda; las cosas eran cada vez más y más extrañas.

Estaba completamente desorientada.

Pero se las arregló para llegar a la orilla del bosque que tan bien conocía.

Era el ocaso cuando llamó a la puerta de su casa, le recibió su madre, incrédula y llorando al pensar que tenía un fantasma ante ella; Natsuki sintió un enorme alivio al verla, desconociendo que esa mujer había querido entregarla.

Su corazón dio un vuelco tras enterarse de que su padre estaba gravemente herido, no preguntó el motivo, solo se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano.

-Estoy aquí padre…

Su voz fue un soplo de vida para él.

-Nat… suki-.

Saeko miraba desde atrás, sin atreverse a entrar en esa escena, miraba con desconfianza a su hija.

El sol se ocultó.

Natsuki no lo sabía, no lo entendía, de haberlo comprendido no habría regresado, nunca.

La primera punzada de dolor.

El primer crujido.

Apareció la bestia.

Y el que alguna vez fue su pueblo, fue el primero que masacró.

* * *

-Ara-. Shizuru sabía que lo que menos querría su pequeña bestia, sería compasión. -Entonces-. Miró su gabardina, sonrió traviesa. -Caperucita también fue la leñadora-.

Gruñó. -Supera ese viejo cuento-. Le vio de reojo. -Prefiero ser el lobo que se come a la bruja-.

-Ara, mi pequeña bestia es una atrevida-. Le guiñó. -Pero también prefiero esa versión-.

-Oye-. Gruñó malhumorada. -Dijiste que usarías mi nombre-.

-¿Y sabes que sucedió con aquel lobo?-.

Le miró mal por evadir su comentario anterior. -No he vuelto a verlo, al menos no en mi forma humana-. Frunció el ceño. -Pero quizá lo encontré en una de esas tantas noches que no recuerdo, quien sabe-. Había sido hace tanto tiempo que ya no le importaba.

-Entonces Natsuki…-. Así que no lo había omitido. -¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

Suspiró, que más daba, si acababa de contarle aquella historia. -Tú ganas…


End file.
